


J is for J.S.S.

by sodun



Series: Rarl A to Z [8]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Season 6 Spoilers, enid is not around, enid never found glenn, idk take it any way you like, just friends i think, one eye carl, ron didn't die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8363218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodun/pseuds/sodun
Summary: It had been months since Enid left Alexandria, with nothing but a note saying 'just survive somehow'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> im bAack just in time for season 7 ((:
> 
> i would like to thank queercarlgrimes for your suggestion of jealous, it was a gr8 one but for some reason i was not able to write it and i wasn't happy with the way it came out so i did this instead
> 
> Part 10 (??) of the Rarl A to Z series.

It had been months since Enid last left Alexandria.

She left nothing but a simple note, telling Carl to 'just survive somehow'. Then she'd vanished without a trace. Carl did his best to look for her, but the woods were so vast, he knew it was useless. 

Carl missed her every day. He decided that she was his best friend, even though they didn't really get along well. Every day, when the gates opened and someone came through, he hoped it was Enid. So many terrible things could've happened to her out there. He tried to tell her she was stupid to go, but she never listened to him.

Enid missed all of the shit that had gone down in Alexandria. She'd missed the death of Deana, of Jessie and Sam and Carl losing his eye. She missed Ron nearly being exiled. She missed Jesus and she didn't know Maggie was pregnant. Carl knew she loved gossip and he often imagined how he'd tell her all these things.

Carl thought of what she'd think of how he'd forgiven Ron. She'd call him an idiot, no doubt; just like everybody else did. But maybe, just _maybe_ she'd understand. To Carl, with all the people he'd lost already, friendship was more important than an eye. 

Which was what brought Carl to where he is now, standing outside of the house Ron shared with Denise and Tara, just moments before leaving to take Maggie to the Hilltop. She needed medical treatment, and with Denise off with Daryl, this was their only option. 

Ron leaned against the side of the house, eyes cast downwards. "I don't understand why you have to go with them," Ron sighed, playing with his hands.

Carl shrugged, raising his eyebrow. "I want to."

Ron frowned, shaking his head and finally looking up to meet Carl's eye. "Somehow, you're the only person left here who doesn't _hate_ me, Carl. What will I do if something happens to you? There's bad people out there."

Carl paused for a moment before his lips twitched into a small smile, placing a hand on Ron's shoulder just long enough to give it a brief squeeze. Slowly, he leaned forward until his mouth was next to Ron's ear.

"Just survive somehow." Carl whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Ron's cheek before spinning around on his heel and darting off to find his dad.


End file.
